


Missed Opportunities

by Shnarpiez



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Good Game, Minor Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game), Night Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnarpiez/pseuds/Shnarpiez
Summary: Ash takes advantage of Ryland's drunkeness to experience what she could've the first time he tried to kiss her at that party.
Relationships: Ash Donovan & Alex Taylor, Ash Donovan/ Ryland Tate, Ash Donovan/Ryland, Ryland & Alex Taylor (Good Game)





	Missed Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Some words: not! Enough! Rylash! Fanfiction!
> 
> But, please enjoy \\(°^°)/

Ash slides down the door and buries her head in her hands. My God, Ryland almost kissed her. Again!

Granted, he was drunk out of his mind. But...somehow, Alex was sober? Who fucking cares, Ash?! Ryland almost kissed her.

And it would've been an almost kiss entirely if.....if she didn't move in when he stopped himself. If she didn't wrap her arms around his neck and tilt his head to face her. If she didn't look deep into his dowy and dark eyes. If she didn't lean in and kiss him.

God, and what a kiss it was. Despite him being so far gone, it wasn't sloppy, it was a bit shy and awkward at first. Then, they got into the rhythm of it. Then, it was nice. And innocent too. And sweet and caring. Ash hasn't felt like that since middle school.

She finds a sheepish smile tugging at her lips. Wow, she could've felt it sooner if she had kissed him at that party in the wine cellar.

It's just that, she was afraid as cliche as that sounds. Ryland looked at her so intensely that night, like she was a literal fucking angel- which is the furthest thing from what she is. And it made her scared of all the expectations or the fantasies he had of her in his head. It made her scared she would disappoint him.

Ha! That's right, the big bad Ash Donovan is afraid of disappointing people. Well, people that she...likes anyway. Put that in your pipe and smoke it......speaking of pipes-

Ash gets up and immediately takes a hit from her bong. Then she snuggles into her couch. She nuzzles closer to the pillow, it smells like Ryland's cologne.

Ryland's cologne? Ash bolts back up and, seemingly for the first time tonight, notices his hoodie loosely hugging her body. His hood had strategically flopped onto the pillow. She groans, really? Wearing his hoodies now? How more cringe can this be, she starts wearing his shirts after sex?

Her cheeks flush. Fuck. Not that they are having sex! In the past or anytime soon! Why would she think that?! Hehe.

She takes another hit. This is gonna be a long and sleepless night.

####

"Why am I here?" Ryland moaned in protest as they entered the recently opened club.

Smoke billowed everywhere, and whether it was because of the smoke machines or pot Ash couldn't tell. The only thing she could tell right then was that Ryland had just entered the club and was already having a bad time.

"Because it's Friday night!" She whooped, and started swaying to the blasting music.

"And, it's not like you had anything better to do, Ryland." Alex said, with a weirdly bright smile.

Ryland crossed his arms defensively. "Actually, yes I did."

"Knitting videos aren't better than this," Alex opened his arms wide, nearly knocking a wasted girl's eye out as he gestured to the club as a whole.

His roommate scoffed, "whatever. Let's just get this over with." Then without even a warning, Alex wrapped Ryland in a hug.

"Great! That's a start, I'll get some drinks." And with that, he danced off to the bar.

...leaving Ryland and Ash alone. The last time they were alone they almost kissed. But Ash backed away. Which was pretty awkward. And they haven't even spoken about it since.

"So.." Ash hummed.

"Yeah...how did, uh, how did Alex convince you to come? Here? Come here?" Ryland mumbled.

Ash tried to casually shrug one shoulder, but it might've looked like a spasm, "he just asked."

"Oh." Ryland simply said.

Oh? *Oh*? Ash didn't like the sound of that oh.

She rolled her eyes before narrowing them at him, "oh?"

Ryland blinked. "Yeah, it's no big deal. Right?"

Ash frowned. But before she could say anything Alex had returned with some bottles. He shoved them all into Ryland and Ash's hands.

"I-" Ash began.

"No time for talking. Let's dance!" He held his hands out to them.

"Uh, no. I'm good," Ryland muttered.

"Ah, c'mon, Ry, you never dance with me!" Alex pouted, his hands going limp.

"I'm not a dancer!" Ryland snapped.

Alex just shrugged, before winking at Ash, "make sure to give him a lot of booze to relax his tight ass, alright?"

"I'm going to pretend that wasn't a euphemism," Ash nodded with a wink right back. 

Alex laughed out loud. "The night's still young, my friend." 

Alex then did a very sloppy moonwalk to the center of the dance floor, awkwardly maintaining an overdramatic smoldering gaze with his two friends, before the group of dancing patrons broke it.

"The worst part is he's always like this," Ryland grumbled, but his cheeks were still glowing brighter than a beacon.

Ash laughed before nodding in the direction of an empty booth. "C'mon, let's go there. It's more quiet."

"I think 'less noisy' would be more fitting." He said.

They spent about two hours watching Alex dance, with random people, by himself and even with a bouncer at one point. 

Within this time, not a single word was spoken between them. They just filled in the time by drinking. Ryland drank more than her, which was weird since she'd rarely seen him drink.

"Hey," he hissed at her. When she turned to face him, Ash immediately saw that he was drunk as hell- his eyes were hazy and his cheeks rosy.

"Oh, so now you notice me?" She shot, deciding to have a little fun.

"No, I've....n-noticed you the whollllle....night!" Ryland slurred, "but.. I couldn't say."

Ash nodded, tilting her bottle to him. "Ah, yes. To liquid courage."

"To! Liquid! Courage!" Ryland heroically stood up, yielding his bottle like a sword. He said it so loud that the people in the other booth toasted to it too. 

Ash chucked and put her hand on his wrist, "okay, okay, sir Ryland, sit back down."

Ryland didn't move. He just stared at her hand on his wrist. She saw this, and pulled it back to her lap.

"Jeez, sorry, germaphobe," Ash said, trying to play it off lightly, but she felt really embarrassed..but not in a bad way, if you understand.

He slowly sank down into his seat, his eyes never leaving hers. "No...it's...it's okay. I- I like it when you....when you touch me."

Oh god, why did he have to sound so sober saying that?

She crossed her arms, "yeah, well. Don't fucking get used to it."

There was a moment of silence. In that time Ryland downed the rest of the bottle.

"Question!" He stated.

"Answer," she countered.

"Why didn't...you kiss me that night?" Ryland murmured.

"Uhh." Ash blushed, "the real question is why you tried to kiss me that night?"

He gave a sloppy shrug, further sinking into the chair. "Cause I liked you....heh, I s-say liked like it's the past fucking tense. Cause I still like you? Uh, cause I like you sounds better I think. Right?"

She eyed him over, "I...I guess." 

Was he serious? Or was this the alcohol talking?

"Good," Ryland huffed overdramatically. "I'm gonna try and kiss you again, mkay? And we're not gonna talk about it ever when you reject me."

"When?" Ash blurted, "why so certain?"

His eyes shifted away shyly. "Well, cause I know who I am. And I know who you are. And I know that who I am never had a chance with who you are."

Something burned in Ash's chest, so she took a sip of her drink to defuse it. But it felt brighter.

"Ryland, I-"

"Here I go." He interrupted, he leaned in, but just enough to smell her perfume. Not as close as she wanted him to.

Then, she closed the gap. And they kissed deeply. And the fire in her chest was now in her stomach, in her legs, her arms, her cheeks. It was everywhere, and it was warm and inviting.

When they separated, much to Ash's reluctance and therefore creating a biting into a sloppy peach sound, they said nothing more.

They just continued their silence, sitting a lot closer than before. 

Ash rubbed her arms to get rid of the goosebumps all over her body. How could she feel so warm inside but wind up with goosebumps? The human body is weird.

Ryland shrugged off his coat and awkwardly put it around her. Which was so damn cheesy, but somewhere inside her- she appreciated the gesture.

Alex staggered into view a few minutes later, twirling his car keys around his index finger.

"Okay, come on! We gotta get outta here," Alex ushered them out.

"Why?" Ash asked in a daze, without really caring. She couldn't help but glance at Ryland, who was nibbling his lip, a small secret smile at his lips.

"Because I've got a serious case of the munchies," Alex said, constantly glancing over his shoulder. "But definitely not because I smoked some guy's whole joint and he's mad at me and wants me to pay him triple what he paid for it."

His comment was greeted with silence, until Ryland broke into laughter. In a way that Ash had never heard him laugh before, and that Alex had only heard less than a handful of times.

And she didn't know if it was because of all the second hand smoke they had inhaled while in there, or if it was all the alcohol, or maybe even the kiss, but Ash knew that she felt giddy as fuck, so she started laughing too. 

And while these two where laughing their asses off, Alex stared at them fondly, "it's all that second hand smoke." He led the two laughing fools to the car, it was time for the home stretch.


End file.
